Hydrocarbons (oil, natural gas, etc.) may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation (a “reservoir”) by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Well treatment methods often are used to increase hydrocarbon production by using a treatment fluid, which includes one or more active chemicals to modify a subterranean formation in a manner that ultimately increases oil or gas flow from the formation to the wellbore for removal to the surface.
For most well treatment methods there may be predetermined locations or specific zones of interest within various subterranean formations that are targeted for a specific treatment action. However, the active chemicals used in such well treatment methods may react and ultimately be spent before reaching the desired reaction site, particularly if such active chemicals are highly reactive and/or responsive to one or more of the other components in the treatment fluids or the subterranean formation itself. In such situations, temporarily storing and/or chemically isolating one or more of the active chemicals in a high capacity carrier until the chemical is to be reacted at the predetermined treatment location or target treatment zone can minimize the inefficiencies associated with treatment of formations or zones that are not of interest.